Viva Forever One Shot
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Whit reads a letter that had been lost until now


Here is another one shot with Kevney, hope you all enjoy because it is a songfic so don't tell anyone. In other matters I think this is how I will keep writing my Kevney stories but I will mix it up with regular stories every once in a while. Thanks Oh and the song is Viva Forever- Spice Girls

* * *

Whit reads a letter that had been lost until now

She was stuck in a hotel with nothing to do, she would have gone out but the night before had already been enough. No more partying she agreed to herself and decided to be a homebody for a while just like the old days. She was going through her suitcase trying to find a broach that she had just stuff in the luggage during the rush of packing. For some reason she always packed the day that she had to leave and never forgot anything but always misplaced something. Whitney opens another suitcase and starts unzipping pockets and such. It had been a long time since she used this set of suitcases, she always let her sister in law/ manager Pat use them. She checks every one of them but comes across a secret pocket deeply hidden under the others. "Why haven't I discovered this before?" she said to herself and reached inside to see what she could find. The pocket contained about four letters all addressed to her. None of the letters were opened thank god, but there was not a return address either. She opened the first letter and began to read, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a letter dating back to 2004 from Kevin, her Kevin.

DO YOU STILL REMEMBER HOW WE USED TO BE, FEELING TOGETHER BELIEVE IN WHATEVER MY LOVE HAS SAID TO ME

Whitney continued to read the words that had appeared before her eyes. It all seemed unreal, but then again not far fetched at all. The last time she and Kevin came into contact was four years ago in Arizona for the Ali party. The two of them couldn't talk like they wanted to because his wife was there, could you believe it he had gotten married again without asking her if it was alright. When she heard the news she wanted to punch his face in. She was so angry and sad both at the same time, she swallowed her sorrows with drinks and drugs. But she guessed that was how Kevin felt when she went ahead with her wedding to her now ex-husband. Leaving that disastrous marriage was a breath of fresh air, but Kevin was no longer there waiting for her. And that was something that she regrets to this day.

BOTH OF US WERE DREAMERS, YOUNG LOVE IN THE SUN. FELT LIKE MY SAVIOR MY SPIRIT I GAVE YA, WE'D ONLY JUST BEGUN.

Her warm tears quickly came to her eyes, the way he put his words was so beautiful she could never write anything so meaningful like that. Their love was young at the time and they'd gave each other their all, and through it all Kevin had stood by her during all these years.

HASTA MANANA, ALWAYS BE MINE

It was pretty clear to her that the man still had a burning desire for her, and she still had one for him. Only two decades ago they had declared their love for each other in secrecy. No one knew their instant connection and their relationship mirrored their onscreen characters. And just like Frank and Rachel's fate, theirs was the same way.

VIVA FOREVER I'LL BE WAITING, EVERLASTING LIKE THE SUN. LIVE FOREVER FOR THE MOMENT EVER SEARCHING FOR THE ONE

"I can't ever let you go" was one of the lines from his letter. She sat back on her bed and had to put the letter down. It was getting to be too much for her to read. She didn't listen to her heart, she married a man who loved her money, why didn't she just choose right the first time. She asked herself that everyday, but her conclusion was that she wouldn't have that beautiful daughter of hers if she chose the other. That was the only good that came out of that marriage and she believed that was God's plan for her. But God didn't have her staying fourteen years in that marriage in his plan. It should have been have the baby and get out now! Go back to Kevin, but her pride was something hard to swallow and the pact she made with herself to make her marriage work. Boy was that a mistake.

YES I STILL REMEMBER EVERY WHISPERED WORD, THE TOUCH OF YOUR SKIN GIVING LIFE FROM WITH IN LIKE A LOVE SONG THAT I'VE HEARD

She would always remember every word he told her, not only during filming but at the movie release, all the phone calls while she was on tour, all the places they would run into each other, even the night before her wedding. When he called to talk her out of it, Kevin begged Whitney for three hours straight not to marry that joke. He said you and I can make it work, fuck everyone else and listen to what your heart and soul is telling you. So many fuck ups on her part and talk about a missed destiny.

SLIPPING THROUGH OUR FINGERS LIKE THE SAND OF TIME. PROMISES MADE EVERY MEMORY SAVED HAS REELECTIONS IN MY MIND

The memories from their movie making days, and the nights they would meet each other in discreet hotel rooms would always be saved and played on repeat in their brain forever.

HASTA MANANA, ALWAYS BE MINE

She picked up the five page letter he wrote her eight years ago, filled front and back. Why weren't these letters given to me then? Who the hell kept this away from me thinking that I would never find out? That tore her heart apart, only one person was behind this and she knew who. She was fixing to clean house and she now had another reason to fire people. Everyone was getting kicked to the curb and she meant it this time. Whitney Elizabeth Houston had had enough of Pat and co., these bitches have done too much and keeping Kevin's letters away from her really set off the fire works.

BACK WHERE I BELONG NOW, WAS IT JUST A DREAM. FEELINGS UNFOLD THEY WILL NEVER BE SOLD

Whitney spent the rest of the night reading all of Kevin's letters he had written between 2004 and 2005. The last letter was a little heartbreaking on her part because by the time he wrote the last one he felt like a fool. Because he was getting no response he thought that she didn't want to be bothered with him. That she didn't share those same feelings that he did. If only he knew. "Kevin don't let the little boy I string along fool you, he is just around for the kinks. My heart will always be calling for you" she said to herself. Whitney put the last remaining letter back in the suitcase for safe keeping. When she gets back home to Atlanta with BK alone she will put her letters in a safe place and she and her daughter will take a trip to Newark, just to get away. Could she convince Kevin to leave his wife and be with her once and for all? Who knows, but one thing is for sure, she has to call him first thing in the morning. Before she preps for Clive's annual Pre Grammy Party and then the Grammy's on Sunday, she wants Kevin to know just how much she is still in love with him. And this time nothing will stop them from being together.

HASTA MANANA, ALWAYS BE MINE

"I Choose You Kevin" she uttered before drifting off to sleep


End file.
